Visible light communication (VLC) is a new technology for short-range optical wireless communication using visible light in optically transparent media. This technology provides access to several hundred terahertz (THz) of unlicensed spectrum. VLC is immune to the problems of electromagnetic interference and non-interference associated with radio frequency (RF) systems. VLC provides an additional level of security by allowing a user to see the transmission of data across the communication channel. Another benefit of VLC is that it augments and complements existing services (such as illumination, display, indication, decoration, etc.) from existing visible-light infrastructures. A VLC network is any network of two or more devices that engage in VLC.
FIG. 1 depicts the full electromagnetic frequency spectrum, and a breakout of the wavelengths occupied by visible light. The visible light spectrum extends from approximately 380 to 780 nm in wavelength, which corresponds to a frequency range of approximately 400 to 790 THz. Since this spectrum is large and can support light sources with multiple colors, VLC technology can provide a large number of channels for communication
Lighting infrastructures in many residential, office and industrial areas have dimming circuits associated with the lighting. Lighting controls are used to enhance personal comfort, extend the lifetime of the lighting sources, and save energy. Every person has different visual abilities and comfort levels. Light dimming provides a solution to optimize a person's environment to his or her convenience and comfort.